Entre Potes
by Chara Et Frisk BruhTale
Summary: Qui n'a jamais rêvé de connaître tout les délires du clan des miracles ? Que ce soit des anecdotes drôles ou plutôt humiliantes ? Ou même encore quelques moments difficiles ? Je vous propose de venir découvrir toutes leurs histoires dans Entre Potes ! /!\AU, sorte de "Bonus" d'une potentielle future fic/!\
1. Comment éviter l'ennui ?

Le cours de maths débutait à peine. Et qui dit cours de maths avec Makoto Sensei, dit ennui mortel ! Autant pour le pire des cancres que pour le plus intello de la classe.

Alors autant s'occuper comme on peut...

* * *

Voici quelques occupations pour éviter l'ennui par votre arc-en-ciel préféré !

**Kuroko :**

— Manger un milkshake à la vanille

_Il faut croire que être invisible avait plus d'un avantage !_

— Dormir

_Comme dit plus haut, être invisible, c'est pratique !_

— Faire des origamis

_Vais-je encore me répéter ?_

**Kise :**

— Reviser toutes ses techniques de dragues

_Bah oui ! Être une star est difficile ! Être célibataire aussi..._

— S'admirer dans le reflet de son ciseau en faisant des poses de tops modèles

_Toujours s'exercer pour un futur défilé ! Toujours !_

**Midorima :**

— Faire rouler son crayon de chance puisque... Bah c'est cool.

_Quand on s'ennuie, toutes les solutions sont à prendre..._

— Prédire les futurs objets chanceux

_Au moins, ça pouvait être utile !_

— Dormir

_Il faut croire que les esprits avaient donné un don soporifique au cours de ce prof..._

**Aomine :**

— Faire son autobiographie

_Quoi de plus passionnant que d'écrire son autobiographie ? À mais non pas la votre ! Celle d'Aomine bien évidemment ! Mais bon, le seul qui puisse faire son autobiographie c'est lui-même !_

— Cacher ses magazines de Mai-chan dans un de ses livres de cours et les lire

_Ne précisons pas qu'il a du avoir plus d'heure de colle qu'autre choses..._

— Dormir

_C'est Aomine quoi !_

**Murasakibara :**

— Manger

_Vous vous attendiez à quoi d'autre sérieusement ?_

**Akashi :**

— Dessiner un plateau de shogi sur son cahier et jouer contre lui-même

_Après tout, grâce à ça il avait quand même l'air concentré._

— Dormir

_Et oui, même Akashi, monsieur "intello parfait", dormait quelques fois en cours ! Car réviser jusqu'à très tard le soir est très fatigant ! Non ce n'était qu'une coïncidence que son Netflix soit ouvert et qu'il se soit endormi avec ses écouteurs dans les oreilles et son ordi sur lui ! Une simple coïncidence... Hum... Passons._

Voilà tout les conseils de notre cher clan des miracles ! Attention à ne pas les reproduire car vous n'aurez sûrement pas autant de chance que l'arc-en-ciel ambulant !

Mais bon, ces magnifiques conseils donnés par la crème de la crème des miraculeux avaient quand même quelques failles ! Comme un sursaut général de l'équipe de basket de Teiko lorsque la sonnerie retentit ou encore des heures de colles pour certains... Bien-sûr nous ne dévoileront pas les noms des collées ! Noooonnnn ! *Tousse* Kise *Tousse* Aomine *Tousse*

* * *

Le cours se terminait bientôt et après de nombreuses occupations, aucuns n'étaient prêts à l'annonce de la mort.

« Bon nous allons faire un rapide contrôle sur le cours histoire de bien analyser toutes les informations ! Bien-sûr, ce sera évalué !»

Et c'est là que leurs esprits s'unifièrent en une seule et même pensée :

«On est dans la merd—»


	2. Le paquet de chips

Ils étaient en cours de maths. Et comme à leur habitude, ils s'ennuyaient à mourir.

Seulement dix minutes étaient passées et pourtant on pourrait croire que cela faisait plus d'une heure !

Alors notre cher Murasakibara eu une idée révolutionnaire ! Attention personne ne s'y attendait... Roulement de tambours...

Il sortit un paquet de chips !

Or ce qu'il avait oublié, c'était que l'heure du déjeuner arrivait bientôt ! Et c'est quand il sentit les regards des autres membres du clan qu'il comprit son erreur...

« Oi le géant passe moi des chips !

— Tu vas pas tout manger hein Mine-chin ?

— Mais non t'inquiètes ! Allez file des chips !

— D'accord... »

Murasakibara passa les chips au basané à contre cœur. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas partager mais il savait très bien que Aomine allait tout manger... Et si Aomine mangeait tout, Atsushi ne pourra pas en manger. Et si il ne pouvait pas en manger... Préparez vous à la 3eme guerre mondiale.

« Manges pas tout hein Mine-chin !

— Mais ouais t'inquiètes ! dit-il des chips plein la bouche

— Aomine ce n'est pas respectueux de manger en cours ! Nanodayo !

— Quoi t'en veux ?»

Le bleu tendit le paquet au binoclard. Celui-ci remonta ses lunettes avec fierté et refusa. Il n'allait pas manger en cours quand même ! C'est irrespectueux envers le professeur et son cours ! Et si le prof les voyait ? Ils allaient être mal et entraîneraient tout les autres avec eux ! Tssss... Fichu règle nº6 !

Mais, elles avaient l'air bonnes ses chips quand-même... Et puis elles sentaient tellement bons... Et puis...

« Bon passe moi ça ! Nodayo ! s'exclama le vert en arrachant les chips des mains du basané

— Hey mes chips !

— C'est les miennes de base Mine-chin !

— Parlez moins fort sinon le prof va vous entendre ! Nanodayo !»

Par miracle, (normal c'est la génération miracle ! *Badam tsss* ok je sors) le prof semblait ne pas les entendre. Il continuait son cours comme si de rien était. Comment ne pas les entendre ? Était-il sourd ? Sûrement. Bon apparemment ils ne parlaient pas assez fort...

Midorima mangea quelques chips puis les redonna à Aomine.

« Évite de manger des chips en classe la prochaine fois. Nanodayo.

— T'en as pris aussi non !

— C'est mes chips...

— Ouais ouais partage un peu ! Hey Tetsu t'en veux ?»

Celui-ci, qui était à l'autre bout de la pièce précisons, accepta. Mais bon, Aomine n'allait pas se lever et en passer à Tetsu au calme ! Bah non, il allait se faire repérer sinon ! Alors il décida de faire passer le paquet jusqu'au joueur fantôme.

« Hey toi là le double sourcil !

— Moi ?

— Ouais toi ! Tient !»

Le "Double sourcil" prit le paquet un peu confus. Pourquoi un gars qu'il ne connaissait même pas lui donnait des chips ? Bon la réflexion n'était pas le point fort de "Double sourcil" et l'heure du déjeuner arrivait bientôt donc autant en prendre !

« Mais non mange pas les chips idiot ! C'est pour Tetsu ! cria presque Aomine

— Hey moi aussi j'en veux Aominecchi !

— Mais je savais pas moi et puis c'est qui lui même ? ignorant le pauvre blond

— Celui qui est à l'autre bout là !

— Passe moi les chips, ordonna presque un autre élève»

"Double sourcil", quelque peu intimidé, passa les chips à cet élève aux cheveux écarlates.

« Merci»

Celui-ci prit un mouchoir, y déposa quelques chips et fit passer le paquet à l'élève d'à côté.

« C'est pour Kise et dit lui de le passer à Kuroko après s'il-te-plaît.»

L'élève acquiesça et passa le paquet de chips à un autre élève en lui disant le message. Le paquet d'élèves en élèves sans que personne n'en prenne, jusqu'à arriver à Kise. Comme si tout la classe avait l'habitude ! Bon, le "comme si" n'est peut-être pas obligatoire... Voir pas du tout.

« Merci Akashicchi !

— C'est pour Tetsu de base, s'exclama encore une fois Aomine

— Oui oui je sais t'inquiètes ! J'ai le temps d'en manger un peu quand même ! »

Et alors que celui-ci allait prendre quelques chips...

« Kise-kun on ne mange pas dans mon cours ! Une heure de colle !

— Hein ! Mais j'ai rien fait !

— Bah voyons ! Et ce paquet de chips est apparu dans vos mains comme par magie !

— Bah en fait...»

Le blond tourna la tête vers ses amis, un air suppliant. Ceux-ci soupirèrent... Fichu règle n6 !

« Excusez-le monsieur, on avait prévu une petite fête après l'entraînement pour notre qualification à l'Inter High. Kise-kun devait apporter des chips et il a sûrement cru qu'il les avait oublié.

— C'est vrai Kise-kun ?»

Celui-ci acquiesça immédiatement.

«Bon vous êtes pardonné cette fois-ci. La prochaine fois Kise-kun, vérifiez cela un autre moment.»

Puis le prof continua son cours. Kise soupira de soulagement. Jamais il ne remerciera assez Akashi et son fameux don à inventer des alibis. Enfin à mentir quoi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le cours se termina enfin.

«Mes chips !»

Murasakibara reprit enfin son précieux, et pu finalement en goûter en compagnie de l'ombre de l'équipe, qui n'en avait pas manger non plus.

Pendant ce temps, Kise s'approcha de son sauveur.

« Merci Akashicchi ! Si j'avais encore eu une heure de colle ma mère m'aurait tué !

— C'est normal. J'y suis obligé après tout.

— J'te revaudrai ça Akashicchi !

— T'es sûr ? Tu n'y es pas obligé tu sais.

— T'inquiètes !

— Après si c'est en lui donnant un de tes magazines c'est pas la peine !

— Roooo ! Arrêtes d'être rabat joie Aominecchi ! Je ferais tout ce que tu veux Akashicchi !

— Hum... Vraiment TOUT ...?

— Euh...»

Il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça... JAMAIS.


	3. Rendez-vous à 1h du mat

Deux heures du matin arrivait bientôt. Les ruelles étaient plutôt sombres, seuls quelques lampadaires illuminaient le quartier, pourtant assez animé malgré l'heure.

Pas loin, on pouvait y apercevoir un terrain de basket. Cinq lycéens discutaient là-bas.

« Bon il arrive quand le géant ?! Ça fait trente minutes qu'on l'attend !

— T'exagères un peu quand même Aominecchi !

— J'suis crevé moi !

— Tu ne veux pas nous le dire directement ce qu'il y a ? Et on le répétera demain à Murasakibara-kun, proposa l'ombre, tout aussi fatiguée.

— Non ! Je suis pas d'accord on l'attend !

— Putain Kise tu casses les c-

— Reste poli Aomine ! Nanodayo.

— Oi la ferme le binoclard ! Tu vas me dire que ça te fait pas chier de venir à 1h du mat dans un coin paumé ?!

— C'est une réunion on y est bien obligé... Nanodayo...

— Je te préviens Ryota, si la raison de ta convocation est inutile, je m'occuperai de ton cas personnellement.

— M-mais non t'inquiètes ! C'est vraiment important, s'empressa de répondre le blond face à "Bokushi" et son humeur massacrante.

— Bah t'as intérêt sinon moi aussi j'vais te faire la peau.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez contre moi ! C'est vraiment important !

— On attend de voir ça... Nanodayo.»

Mais attendez... Vous n'avez sûrement rien compris n'est-ce pas ? Reprenons depuis le début alors !

* * *

01h15. Une heure plutôt raisonnable pour dormir non ? Surtout quand on a cours le lendemain et un mini entraînement, qui reste quand-même beaucoup trop intensif, vers 7h...

Mais pourtant, un certain Kise ne dormait pas ! Que faisait-il alors ? Bah rien. Il était juste allongé sur son lit, attendant que le sommeil arrive...

Et c'est alors que le blond se rappela d'une chose extraordinaire qu'il avait oublié de dire aux autres membres du clan ! Et bien-sûr cela ne pouvait pas attendre ! Il fallait absolument qu'il leur dise ! À 1h. Oui oui à 1h du mat.

Kise sauta alors sur son smartphone et envoya un message dans le groupe «Le clan des miracles».

_**Kise**_

_Les gens réunion à 1h30 au terrain de basket habituel !_

_J'ai un truc vraiment important à vous dire !_

Mais bien évidemment aucunes réponses... De toute façon, s'ils ne répondaient pas ils seraient tout punis ! Kise ne remerciera jamais assez la règle n8 !

Quelques minutes plus tard, les premières réponses arrivèrent

_**Akashi**_

_Kise on avait dit qu'on évitait les réunions à 2h du mat..._

_**Kise**_

_Mais Akashicchi c'est à 1h30 donc ça passe non ?_

_**Akashi**_

_Ne joue pas à ça s'il-te-plaît..._

_**Kise**_

_Mais je joue pas j'envoie des messages !_

_**Akashi**_

_Veux-tu vraiment m'énerver Ryota ?_

_Kise_

_Ok ok j'arrête !_

_**Akashi**_

_Bien._

_J'arrive bientôt, soit à l'heure._

_**Kise**_

_T'inquiètes !_

_**Aomine**_

_J'te jure si cette réu sert à rien j'te bute._

_J'arrive._

_**Kise**_

_T'inquiètes !_

_**Kuroko**_

_Je suis bientôt là Kise-kun._

_**Kise**_

_D'acc ! J'arrive aussi !_

_**Midorima**_

_Tu nous convoques mais tu n'es pas au lieu de rendez-vous..._

_Je suis déjà là fait vite._

_**Murasakibara**_

_Tu me donneras des chips si je viens Kise-chin ?_

_**Kise**_

_On avait dit pas de chantage !_

_**Murasakibara**_

_Mais j'ai faim..._

_**Kise**_

_Ralala... Je t'en ramènerai demain._

_**Murasakibara**_

_Yaaaaaay !_

Le blond déposa son smartphone, s'habilla rapidement et sortit par la fenêtre sans oublier de reprendre son téléphone. L'heure du rendez-vous arrivait bientôt. Kise devait se dépêcher si il tenait à sa vie...

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva enfin.

Maintenant que vous avez les coulisses, passons à la suite !

* * *

« C'est bon je suis là.

— Bah enfin !

— J'ai pas pris tant de temps que ça Mine-chin tu sais...

— Mouais mouais...

— Maintenant tu peux nous dire ce qu'il y a Kise-kun ?

— Vous allez voir, c'est incroyable ! Même moi j'ai eu du mal à réaliser !

— Bon t'accouches là ?!

— Mais je peux pas je suis pas en-

— Tu finis cette phrase et je mets fin à tes jours, déclara le rouge d'un ton beaucoup trop froid et sincère au goût du blond.

— O-ok c'est bon ! Bref... En fait...

— Mais parle putain !

— J'ai plus de 15 000 abonnés sur Insta !»

...

« Vous avez vu c'est trop génial ! »

...

« Bah quoi ? Pourquoi vous parlez pas ? »

...

« Vous êtes pas content pour moi ? »

...

« Ryota...

— Quoi ?

— Je vais te tuer.

— ON va te tuer enfoiré.

— Je me joins à vous . Nanodayo.»

* * *

« Salut Kuroko ! Kise n'est pas là aujourd'hui ?

— Bonjour Nijimura-kun. Non, il a eu... un imprévu.»

* * *

**_Hoooooooooowdyyyyyyyyy !_**

**_Juste une petite aparté, voudriez-vous que je poste toutes les règles du clans ou préfériez-vous les découvrir à chaque fois ?_**


	4. Intrusion dans les vestiaires

Momoï accouru jusqu'au gymnase. L'entraînement n'était pas encore commencé ! Yes !

« Allez les filles vous pouvez venir !

— T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée Momo-chan ? demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns, pas trop sûre d'elle

— Mais oui t'inquiètes !

— Allez tu vas pas te dégonfler maintenant Kirara ! Ça fait des semaines qu'on prévoit ça !

— Oui je sais mais... Et si on nous surprenait ?

— De toute façon, ce sera Satsuki qui prendra tout.

— Gwenn, Jundoshi-chan ! L'entraînement va commencer dans 30 minutes faîtes vite !

— 30 minutes c'est large, s'écria la blonde à la rose

— Oui mais la plupart vont venir plus tôt.

— Bon vous je sais pas, mais Momoï et moi on y va.

— Hey attendez nous !»

Les quatres jeunes filles entrèrent dans le gymnase et se dirigèrent directement vers les vestiaires. Oui oui, les vestiaires.

Momoï sortit la clé rapidement et ouvrit la porte, alluma la lumière et entra suivi des filles.

« Ouaaah... C'est... Banal.

— Normal c'est des vestiaires. Tu t'attendais à quoi d'autres franchement ?

— Bah j'sais pas ! Des photos humiliantes par exemple !»

Suite à ce mot, la rose explosa de rire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore ? Peut-être qu'à force de traîner avec le clan, ils l'avaient contaminé ? Sûrement.

« Euuh... Satsuki ? Ça va ?

— Oui oui ne t'inquiètes pas, dit Momoï reprenant à peine son souffle, c'est juste que... Vous pouvez pas comprendre !

— Bah vas-y dit !

— Règle nº4 désolée !

— On connait pas vos règles par cœur tu sais.

— Règle nº4 : Tout ce qui est dit entre les membres du clan ne doit pas être révélé aux gens extérieurs, sauf autorisation ! Elles sont simples à apprendre pourtant !

— Si tu le dis... Mais vous vous êtes jamais dit que c'est... Bizarre.

— En quoi ce serait bizarre ? Les règles sont l'essence même d'une société bien dirigé ! C'est Akashi-kun qui le dit !

— C'est vrai que je ne trouve pas ça si bizarre moi ...

— Bah tu vois Gwenn ! Et merci Jundoshi-chan !

— Bref on est venue pour autre chose non ? rappela Cho aux filles.

— Oui tu as raison ! Aller inspectons ce vestiaire ! Cho, tu t'occupes du casier d'Akashi, Jundoshi-chan, de celui de Midorima, Gwenn, celui de Dai... Aomine-kun et Ki-chan, et moi de Tetsu-kun ! Dit Momoï en montrant les casiers respectifs.

— Et surtout fouillez bien, chaque indice est bon à prendre pour notre reportage !

— Indice sur quoi ?»

Mince... Ils sont déjà là !

« Ah... Euh... B-bonjour Akashi-kun !

— Quel reportage ? Nanodayo ?

— Ah Midorin... Vous êtes tous là en fait...

— Pourquoi vous fouillez dans nos casiers ?

— Euh... En fait c'est que...

— Règle nº1 Momo-chin... »

C'est bon... Elle était définitivement morte.


	5. Kise et l'Amour

Kise était vraiment dépité.

Pourquoi était-il le SEUL du clan à pas avoir de copine ?! Bon Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi et Kurokocchi n'en avaient pas vraiment mais ce n'est qu'un détail ! Au moins eux étaient aimés.

Mais Kise non. Alors que c'est le plus beau, le plus populaire, le plus intelligent !

Ouais non oublions l'intelligence...

Mais bon ! Il était parfait quoi !

À non la perfection c'est Akashi, pas lui...

Bref ! Kise en avait plus que marre. Non ce n'était pas quelqu'un de superficiel, qui cherchait juste une copine car c'est cool et que tout le monde en avait une. Non il n'était pas jaloux de la vie de couple des autres (Bon si un peu quand même mais chut), et non ce n'était pas parce qu'il était un mannequin, qu'il avait plus de facilité à avoir une copine. Au contraire même.

Presque toutes les filles avec qui il était avant ne sortaient avec lui que pour la popularité. Souvent, elles se rendaient compte qu'elles n'aimaient pas la personnalité de Kise ou encore avaient trouvé quelqu'un de plus populaire que lui...

Et même avec les seules filles qui étaient sincères, ça se finissait souvent très vite...

Donc Ryota restait seul, n'acceptant plus aucunes lettres d'amour ou de demande de couple...

À non c'était pas parce qu'il avait le cœur brisé ou un truc du genre ! De toute façon, ses Exs avaient raté le meilleur homme du monde donc tant pis pour eux !

Mais lui, avait trouvé la meilleure femme du monde ! Belle, intelligente, douce... Parfaite.

C'est alors qu'un premier problème se dressa devant lui...

Il ne savait pas son prénom. Ni son nom. Ni sa classe. Juste qu'elle était en première.

Comment ça, il ne la connaissait pas ?! Bien-sûr que si il la connaissait ! Mais de loin. De très loin... De très très très très loin...

Mais bon ! Ce n'était pas ça qui allait le décourager ! Loin de là !

Kise se leva, déterminé, et s'écria :

— J'arriverai à conquérir son cœur !

— Kise-san ! Calmez vos ardeurs voyons. Asseyez vous et s'il-vous-plaît, arrêtez de dessiner des cœurs sur votre cahier...

Le blond rougit de honte et s'assit, sous les rires de ses camarades . Il avait peut-être oublié un tout petit petit détail...

Qu'il était en cours.


	6. L'heure de dormir

Akashi était souvent considéré comme le "Monsieur Parfait" du lycée. Comme un "Monsieur Parfait" tout court.

Après tout, comment croire le contraire ? Il était beau, intelligent, riche, gentil et n'avait tout simplement aucuns défauts.

Certains croyaient même qu'il était un robot... Ou encore un être surnaturel pourquoi pas?

Mais, cela n'était qu'en apparence ! En vérité, Akashi était... "Humain" !

Alors pourquoi personne ne le savait ? Tout simplement car Akashi gardait le secret ! Et pourquoi garder le secret ? Pour assouvir son égo surdimensionné bien évidemment ! Quoi d'autres ?

Et pourtant, certains savaient le fameux secret de Seijuro. Ces personnes n'étaient autres que ses amis du clan.

D'ailleurs, dans le clan des miracles, une personne en particulier s'occupait beaucoup d'Akashi.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

Il était un très bon ami pour le roux. Même si Kuroko était légèrement protecteur envers tout le groupe. C'était leur mère. Clairement.

Mais bon, Seijuro ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre. Kuroko voulait juste leur bien.

En parlant de lui, Akashi reçu un message.

**_Kuroko_**

_Je vais dormir, fait de même._

**_Akashi_**

_Bonne nuit, je finis juste quelques trucs, je dormirai après._

**_Kuroko_**

_Akashi-kun... Il est déjà 22h30._

**_Akashi_**

_Oui il est encore tôt. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne dormirai pas trop tard aujourd'hui._

**_Kuroko_**

_Tu ne commenceras pas une nouvelle série cette fois-ci ?_

**_Akashi_**

_Non ne t'inquiètes pas._

**_Kuroko_**

_Je peux te faire confiance Akashi-kun ?_

**_Akashi_**

_Oui oui. Bon, bonne nuit._

**_Kuroko_**

_Bonne nuit._

Akashi déposa son smartphone et s'installa confortablement dans son lit, son PC à sa gauche et des chips juste à côté. Il mit son casque et commença sa série.

Bon... Il ne regardera qu'un ou deux épisodes, pas de quoi s'affoler. Il n'est que 22h30 après tout ! Seijuro aura tout le temps de dormir !

* * *

Le smartphone d'Akashi sonna, et cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un message...

C'était son alarme. Il était déjà 6h...

Presque immédiatement après, le rouge reçu un message de l'ombre de Teiko.

**_Kuroko_**

_Bonjour Akashi-kun. Tu as dormi ce soir ?_

**_Akashi_**

_Bonjour. Oui bien-sûr._

**_Kuroko_**

_Vraiment ?_

**_Akashi_**

_Oui._

**_Kuroko_**

_Règle n2 : Aucuns mensonges n'est toléré._

_Normalement tu prends beaucoup plus de temps à répondre vers cette heure là car tu as du mal à te réveiller._

_Akashi-kun, sérieusement, as-tu dormi ?_

**_Akashi_**

_..._

_Non..._


	7. “Maman Tetsuya”

Kuroko a toujours été un membre essentiel du clan. Même si il n'avait pas vraiment les mêmes symptômes que les autres, il avait quand même sa place dans le clan. Après tout, c'était quand même un des fondateurs !

Mais bon, le plus grand rôle de Kuroko dans cette histoire était beaucoup plus... Fatiguant.

Kuroko était leur mère. Mais vraiment !

Bon, ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça vu qu'il prévoyait de travailler dans une crèche, ou encore maternelle.

En tout cas, c'est sûr que là, il était bien entraîné pour son futur métier ! Très bien entraîné ! Peut-être un peu trop bien même...

Les membres du clan étaient de totals enfants. Non non, en fait, les enfants étaient bien plus supportables qu'eux. Clairement.

Donc, pour éviter de trop gros problèmes, Maman Tetsuya était là ! Dans toutes les situations...

C'est alors que Kuroko, arriva au lycée, se préparant mentalement pour sa journée, sûrement encore plus fatiguante que la dernière.

La première personne qu'il vit fût Midorima. Difficile de ne pas le remarquer après tout...

« Bonjour Midorima-kun.

— Bonjour Kuroko. Tiens, ton porte-bonheur du jour. Tu en auras bien besoin les Verseaux étaient derniers au classement aujourd'hui, dit-il en donnant un sachet de thé vert à l'ombre de Teiko

— Merci beaucoup. Midorima-kun... Hum...

— Qui y a-t-il ? Nanodayo ?

— Je t'avais dit de prendre des objets chanceux un peu moins encombrant.

— Mais je ne t'ai pris qu'un sachet, nanodayo. Ce n'est pas assez petit ?

— Je ne parles pas de ça, Midorima-kun... Que fais-tu avec un cocotier ?»

La journée promettait d'être longue...

* * *

Le cours d'histoire était à sa fin, annonçant le début du repas. D'ordinaire, ou plutôt idylliquement, Kuroko nagerait en plein bonheur, se voyant déjà siroté un délicieux milkshake à la vanille, dans le calme...

Mais bon, cela ne restait que des rêves...

Le repas se passa quand même plutôt tranquillement. Enfin à l'échelle des miraculeux...

Kise et Aomine faisait une bataille, que dis-je, guerre de nourriture, tel de vrais soldats risquant leur vie pour sauver la carotte et le petit pois, sur le regard offusqué du géant, criant à plein poumons qu'il n'avait pas le droit de gâcher la nourriture et qu'il aurait dû lui donné à la place.

Midorima, lui, arrosait son cocotier avec un verre d'eau, tout en essayant de le protéger de Momoï, qui voulait le lui prendre à tout prix, pour le noyer, hum.. L'arroser à son tour.

Akashi, de son côté, révisait. Mais même si il était le plus calme, celui-ci refusait de manger, avec des prétextes comme « Je n'ai pas faim» ou encore « J'ai assez mangé ce matin » alors que tout le clan savait pertinemment qu'il ne mangeait pas beaucoup le matin, pour réviser avant les cours et qu'il mourrait actuellement de faim secrètement.

Kuroko dut donc le faire manger de force, suite à de longues séances de négociations, tout en empêchant Murasakibara de voler le contenu du plateau du rouge.

Juste après, le turquoise dut faire comprendre à Midorima et Momoï que vider plus de 5 carafes d'eau froide sur ce pauvre cocotier allait plus le tuer qu'autre chose. Et ainsi, Kuroko sauva le petit arbre, qui n'avait rien demandé.

Puis Tetsuya tenta d'arrêter la guerre de nourriture entre soldat bleu et jaune, malheureusement sans succès, face à la détermination des jeunes guerriers culinaires.

L'ombre de Teiko ne savait pas comment arrêter ce carnage. Et désespéré, il sortit le sachet de thé vert de son sac et le serra dans ses mains.

Finalement, un surveillant arriva et força Kise et Aomine à nettoyer. Les deux s'executèrent, avec bien évidemment quelques, BEAUCOUP, de plaintes.

Kuroko remercia quand même intérieurement ce surveillant (et surtout le thé vert) car, grâce à lui, l'ombre avait pu avoir sa plus longue période de repos de la journée... Étant de 43 secondes.

Au fil de la journée, le turquoise s'occupa de ses petits protégés, essayant de limiter les mots et les heures de colles. Ou encore les malaises ou les meurtres...

Mais quand vint l'heure de la fin de la journée, Kuroko ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement, tout en regardant son porte-bonheur donné par Midorima, pendant la matinée.

Au fond, Kuroko ne se plaignait pas vraiment de sa situation. Il était vraiment comme leur mère. Quoi qu'il en coûte, il ferait toujours tout ça pour leur bien.


	8. ‹‹Clan des miracles››

«Kuroko a crée le groupe "Clan des Miracles"»

«Aomine a changé le sujet "Clan des Miracles" en "Clan des cons"»

«Kuroko a changé le sujet "Clan des cons" en "Je t'emmerde Aomine"»

«Aomine a changé le sujet "Je t'emmerde Aomine" en "Moi aussi je t'aime"»

«Kise a changé le sujet "Moi aussi je t'aime" en "Depuis quand Kurokocchi est vulgaire ?"»

«Aomine a changé le sujet "Depuis quand Kurokocchi est vulgaire ?" en "C'est que avec moi ça tkt"»

«Kuroko a changé le sujet "C'est que avec moi ça tkt" en "Désolé Kise-kun je me suis emporté"»

«Aomine a changé le sujet "Désolé Kise-kun je me suis emporté" en "C'est à moi que tu devrais être dsl !"»

«Kuroko a changé le sujet "C'est à moi que tu devrais être dsl !" en "Non"»

«Murasakibara a changé le sujet "Non" en "J'ai faim"»

«Aomine a changé le sujet "J'ai faim" en "Bah mange"»

«Murasakibara a changé le sujet "Bah mange" en "J'avoue"»

«Midorima a changé le sujet "J'avoue" en "Mais qu'est-ce..."»

« Midorima a changé le sujet "Mais qu'est-ce..." en "Bande d'idiots..."»

« Aomine a changé le sujet "Bande d'idiots" en " Bah finalement j'avais raison !"

**Akashi**

Euh...

Pourquoi vous parlez comme ça ?


	9. Ne JAMAIS sortir son téléphone en cours

Encore ce cours de maths, où le clan des miracles s'ennuyait a mourrir. Alors ils décidèrent, ou plutôt, Aomine décida de faire une nouvelle activité.

**Aomine**

_Oi ça va les gens ?_

Puis il rangea son téléphone discrètement. Après quelques minutes ou personne n'avait encore répondu, le basané reprit son téléphone et envoya un autre message.

**Aomine**

_BAH RÉPONDEZ NON ?!_

L'As de Teiko avait bien remarqué que les autres membres avaient vu son message. Il savait aussi que si les autres ne répondaient pas, c'était puisque la plupart allait subir la pire punition de leur vie si ils se faisaient encore remarquer depuis leur dernière connerie. Aomine aussi était concerné. Mais lui il s'en fichait ! Tant que ça faisait chier les autres !

**Aomine**

_Règle nº8 : Tout les membres promettent de répondre aux appels et messages quel que soit l'heure et/ou la situation._

_Vous voulez vraiment faire tout mes devoirs pendant 3 semaines juste puisque vous avez pas répondu à mes messages ?_

Puis Aomine rangea de nouveau son téléphone, en arborant un sourire de fierté. Il regarda les autres membres du coin d'œil. Tous avaient bien vu son message. Le sourire de l'As s'élargissait encore plus, en remarquant les soupirs de ses amis.

**Midorima**

_Tu te souviens des règles quand tu veux franchement... Nanodayo_

**Aomine**

_Ouep ! Et j'ai un mémo aussi !_

**Kuroko**

_Aomine-kun tu devrais ranger ton téléphone. Le prof pourrait te voir._

**Aomine**

_Pas tant que tout le monde m'aies répondu !_

**Kuroko**

_Tu es vraiment irrécupérable..._

**Aomine**

_Je sais_

**Murasakibara**

_J'ai faim_

**Kise**

_Moi aussi maintenant !_

_Vous pensez qu'on mange quoi ce midi ?_

**Akashi**

_Rangez vos téléphones si vous ne voulez pas avoir de problème..._

**Kise**

_Rooohh Akashicchi ! Arrête d'être si rabat-joie ! Il voit rien ce prof de toute façon !_

**Akashi**

_Je ne suis pas rabat-joie. C'est juste que je ne veux pas prendre de risque._

**Aomine**

_C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu sortais ton téléphone en cours ça va !_

_En plus Kise a raison c'est Makoto-Sensei ! On risque rien !_

**Kuroko**

_Je suis quand même de l'avis d'Akashi-kun. Et puis tu avais dit que dès que tout le monde t'aurai répondu, tu rangerais ton téléphone._

**Aomine**

_Ouais mais..._

_Il manque Satsu !_

_OI SATSU !_

**Midorima**

_C'est pas en écrivant en majuscule qu'elle va répondre nanodayo._

**Momoï**

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'suis en cours là !_

**Aomine**

_Tu vois ça fonctionne !_

_À et venez on fait une réu ?_

**Akashi**

_En message ?_

**Aomine**

_Non en hélicoptère._

**Akashi**

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**Kise**

_Au non il recommence avec ses points ! Arrête !_

**Akashi**

_..._

_J'ai quoi en échange ?_

**Kise**

_Hum..._

_On verra ça après !_

**Akashi**

_Mouais..._

**Aomine**

_Bon du coup on la fait cette réunion ?_

**Midorima**

_Pourquoi ici ?_

_Nanodayo_

**Aomine**

_Bah on est lundi ! Et en plus on a jamais essayé en cours !_

**Kuroko**

_Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée..._

**Aomine**

_Mais non !_

**Momoï**

_Je suis avec Hima-Sensei là donc impossible pour moi !_

**Kise**

_Pauvre Momocchi_

**Murasakibara**

_J'ai faim_

_Et je veux pas être puni aussi._

_Je veux mes desserts_

_Miam miam._

**Aomine**

_Tu penses vraiment qu'à manger toi !_

**Murasakibara**

_Non c'est faux..._

**Kuroko**

_Je pense toujours que c'est une mauvaise idée._

**Kise**

_T'inquiètes Kurokocchi ! Makoto-Sensei ne voit jamais rien de toute façon !_

«Hum, hum... Kise, Kuroko, Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima et Akashi, ce sera deux heures de colles.»

Un blanc s'installa. Les membres du clan se regardèrent discrètement. En une fraction de seconde, ils comprirent tous ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

« Mais pourquoi monsieur ?! questionna Aomine

— Vous pensez que je ne vous ai pas vu entrain d'utiliser vos téléphones ?!

— Mais j'avais oublié ma calculatrice moi ! Donc j'ai utilisé mon smartphone !

— Moi aussi, continua Kise

— Désolé monsieur, je vérifiais juste si mon téléphone était bien éteint.

— Je faisais comme Akashi-kun, ajouta l'ombre

— Et moi j'étais entrain de l'éteindre étant donné que j'avais oublié, nanodayo.

— Je croyais que je l'avais oublié moi.

— Aomine, ta calculatrice est sur ta table. Kise la tienne aussi. Et les autres, ça prend vraiment 30 minutes d'éteindre ou je ne sais plus quoi votre téléphone ?! Donc en plus d'utiliser vos téléphones en cours, vous mentez ?!»

Un blanc s'installa...

« Ramenez tous votre téléphone sur mon bureau. Et à la fin du cours, j'appellerai vos parents.

— Oui monsieur...» dirent les membres du clan à l'unisson, en déposant leur précieux sur le bureau du prof...

C'était certain, aucuns d'entre eux allaient survivre à la soirée...

* * *

**_Howdy ! Petite aparté encore une fois ! Déjà merci des reviews, ça me fait très plaisir ! Je suis désolée de ne pas poster souvent, j'ai plein d'autres projets, notamment la véritable fic ! Donc excusez moi si les prochains chapitres(ou OS je sais pas vraiment comment décrire ça) sortent dans un peu longtemps ! (En vrai je dis ça mais j'ai environ 5 idées de "chapitres" que je pourrais bientôt faire !)_**

**_J'ai aussi une question, si la véritable fic sort, est-ce que vous voudriez que j'arrête cette fic ? Ou que je la continue ?_**

**_Bref j'arrête de prendre votre temps ! J'espère avoir des réponses ! À pluche !_**


	10. Repas

« ATSUSHI, SAYURI, DAICHI ! VENEZ LE REPAS EST PRÊT !

— J'ARRIVE !»

Murasakibara s'empressa de descendre, suite à l'appel de sa mère. Et surtout à l'appel de la nourriture.

Et pourtant, alors qu'il arrivait dans la salle à manger, il commença à avoir mal au ventre.

Le géant jura. Il détestait quand les effets de la Zone se manifestait dans de mauvais moments comme ça, même si il avait la chance que ce ne soit ni aussi intense que Akashi ou Aomine, ou ni aussi fréquent que Kuroko.

Atsushi s'assit sur une chaise. Il fût vite rejoint par son père, suivi de Sayuri, Daichi et Nao, sa grande sœur et ses deux grands frères. Un peu plus tard, la mère arriva et déposa une marmite de riz, puis une autre de curry japonais. Après le traditionnel "Itadakimasu", tout le monde commença à manger avec entrain.

Tout le monde, sauf un...

Atsushi ne faisait presque que remuer sa cuillère dans son plat et ne prenait que quelques bouchés de temps en temps. Son mal de ventre s'intensifiait et cette fois-ci, manger n'était pas la solution étant donné qu'il ne voulait pas finir la soirée accroché au toilet comme la dernière fois.

« Atsushi ça va ?

— Ouais ouais, répondit le géant avec nonchalance

— Tu manges pas ? questionna encore une fois Nao

— J'ai pas trop faim.»

La réponse du violet mit un blanc à la salle. La famille Murasakibara était plus qu'étonnée, et surtout inquiète. Entendre le plus jeune dire qu'il n'avait pas faim dépassait le réel. Atsushi avait TOUJOURS faim !

Mais pas là.

« Atsushi ? T'es malade ? demanda la grande sœur

— Non.

— Alors pourquoi tu manges pas ?

— J'ai pas faim j'ai dit...

— Mais de base tu as toujours faim ! T'es vraiment sûr que ça va ? interrogea Daichi

— Mais vous êtes chiant, j'ai dit ouais !

— Atsushi ! Ne parles pas comme ça à tes frères et sœurs !

— On s'inquiète juste pour toi après tout, continua son père peu après les dire de la mère

— Mouais mouais...

—Bon, Atsushi, manges un peu au moins non ?

— Si tu veux » répondit-il à Monomé, sa mère.

En quelques minutes, Murasakibara avait déjà fini son assiette. Mais, contrairement à son habitude, il ne se reservit pas. Le géant se leva en silence, déposa son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle, et se dirigea vers l'étage.

« Tu vas où ? questionna Nao

— Dans ma chambre.

— Tu n'attends pas le dessert ?

— Non.»

Suite à ça, Atsushi monta les escaliers et, au lieu d'aller dans sa chambre, s'empressa d'entrer dans les toilettes, où il finit par vomir presque l'entièreté de son repas.

Il détestait les symptômes de la Zone... Mais vraiment.

* * *

De son côté, après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, Nao finit lui aussi de manger. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et entendit son petit frère, dans la salle de bain, au téléphone.

« C'est quoi les médocs pour le mal de ventre déjà Aka-chin ? À d'accord merci. Non je préfère te le demander à toi. Ma famille devient chiante après et ils vont pas arrêter de me demander si ça va et puis après ils vont commencer à me poser plein de questions et j'aime pas ça. Mouais. Okay à demain Aka-chin~. »

Le géant raccrocha.

Alors comme ça, Atsushi avait mal au ventre ? C'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas manger... Mais pourquoi il ne leur avait pas dit ? Après tout, Nao et les autres s'inquiétaient juste pour lui ! Et c'est pas en cachant qu'il allait mal que ça allait arranger les choses !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Na-chin?

— Tu as mal au ventre Atsushi ?

— Hein ? Nan pourquoi ?

— Hum... Pour rien. Je m'inquiétais juste, vu que tu n'avais pas trop envie de manger ce soir...

— Je n'avais juste pas faim.

— Oui mais... Ça t'arrive jamais normalement.

— Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien Na-chin.

— Mouais...»

Le silence s'installa...

« Je vais aller dormir, à demain.

— Au revoir Atsushi.»

Le géant parti et son grand frère fit de même...

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Nao s'écoula sur son lit.

« Suis-je un si mauvais grand frère pour qu'il ne me dise même pas ses problèmes ?»


	11. Des monstres

Taïga et Tatsuya se dirigèrent rapidement vers la sortie. Le premier match des préliminaires de l'InterLycée commencerait dans quelques minutes et or de question d'être en retard ! Le roux ne voulait absolument pas rater le premier match officiel qu'il voyait de ses nouveaux amis !

« Do you... Enfin, tu crois qu'on sera en retard ? questionna le tigre à son frère

— Non c'est bon. On arrivera même sûrement en avance !

— Ah ok cool !

— Pourquoi tu voulais tant voir ce match en passant ?

— Je veux voir le clan des miracles jouer un match officiel.

— Je vois...»

Tatsuya fit une petite pause, essoufflé après cette course jusqu'au stade, et continua :

— Tu n'as pas de chance, ils jouent contre une des équipes les moins douées du tournoi aujourd'hui.

— Ok, pas grave !

— C'est vrai que comme tu l'as dit, tu ne les as jamais vu jouer, constata le frère du roux

— Ouais et ?

— Tu seras sûrement déçu. Enfin, ils sont extrêmement doués, tu le sais mais... En match ce n'est pas pareil. La plupart des joueurs de basket les déteste plus qu'autre chose.

— Mais pourquoi ?! Ils sont super sympa et leur jeu est génial !

— Oui mais...

Tatsuya soupira.

« Tu comprendras...»

Suite à ces mots, les deux frères rentrèrent dans l'immense bâtiment. Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent au terrain où ils prirent une place dans les gradins. Lycée Keroso contre Lycée Teiko. Pour un premier match, ça promettait d'être plutôt simple pour Teiko. Tant mieux pour eux.

Après quelques minutes, les deux équipes entrèrent sur le terrain pour les échauffements.

« Bon, je vais aller me chercher un truc à boire j'arrive, prévint Kagami à son frère.

— Ok fait vite ça va bientôt commencer !

— T'inquiètes !»

* * *

Tout les joueurs s'entraînaient. Après quelques minutes, le clan des miracles se regroupa un peu à l'écart.

« Alors ? On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda Kise aux autres.

— Hum... Je ne sais pas... Quelqu'un à une idée ?

— Non, normalement c'est toi Aka-chin qui trouve toutes les idées.

— On ne pourrait pas jouer fair-play aujourd'hui ? Proposa l'ombre de Teiko.

— Non c'est pas drôle après ! Pas vrai Aominecchi ?

— Ouais.

— Tets- Kuroko a peut-être raison... On pourrait essayer de battre notre record ? Pourquoi pas faire un 444/4/44 ?

— Tu nous sur-estimes un peu Akashi. 444 c'est énorme. Nanodayo.

— Donc vous assumez ne pas en être capable ?»

Plus personnes ne parla pendant quelques secondes.

« 444 on le fait facile ! S'exclama le basané

— C'est quand même environ 100 paniers par quart-temps. Nanodayo.

— Je suis sur qu'on en est capable moi ! S'écria le blond à son tour

— Et moi ? Je fais quoi ? » questionna Kuroko.

Les autres membres se turent, cherchant une alternative pour leur joueur fantôme, étant donné que lui, ne pouvait pas marquer.

« Je sais !» s'exclama le rouge. «À la place, on va faire...»

* * *

« C'est bon je suis là ! Le match a déjà commencé ?! J'ai raté quoi ?

— Rien de spécial.

— Ah ok.»

Les deux frères regardèrent le match avec attention. 11 à 8. L'équipe de Teiko n'avait pas beaucoup d'avance. Le premier quart-temps était bientôt fini et pourtant, les deux équipes étaient côte à côte.

« Mais ils font quoi là ! Il aurait pu marquer ! Et puis pourquoi Kuroko n'a pas passé à Kise au lieu d'Aomine qui lui était marqué ! Ils ont bouffé un truc périmé pour jouer comme ça ou quoi ?!

— Calme toi, j'essaye de comprendre...»

Le roux, plutôt énervé du jeu à chier de ses amis, regarda quand même en silence, maugréant dans la tête.

La balle était au numéro 9 de l'équipe adverse, celui-ci était face à Kise. Leur différence de puissance était évidente. Et pourtant, Kise se fit passer plutôt facilement. Trop facilement... Puis le numéro 9 marqua d'un 3 points, juste avant la fin du premier quart-temps.

Kagami s'énervait de plus en plus. Voir les membres du clan jouer comme des merdes étaient plus qu'énervant. Voir Kise se faire passer aussi facilement était aussi rageant. Mais voir le clan des miracles se féliciter et être aussi heureux de leur jeu... Kagami avait envie de les massacrer.

« Mais putain ils ont quoi à jouer comme ça !? Et ils ont l'air heureux de leur jeu en plus !

— Je crois que j'ai compris...

— Compris quoi ? Qu'ils jouent comme des merdes aujourd'hui?

— Regarde le score.»

Le roux s'exécuta. 11/1/11...

« Ouais ils sont à 11 partout pourquoi ?

— Il n'y a que des 1.

— Ah ouais ! Et ?

— Tu ne comprends toujours pas ? Ils ont fait exprès. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'ils se sont plus concentrés sur la défense et que leur jeu est pas terrible. Normalement, ils feront la même chose dans le deuxième quart-temps.

— T'exagères Tatsuya ! Pourquoi ils feraient ça ?!

— C'est comme ça qu'ils sont...»

Comme l'avait prédit Tatsuya, le second quart-temps se termina encore une fois à l'égalité. Avec 22/2/22.

« Tu vois. Alors c'est vraiment ça qu'ils voulaient faire, constata Himuro

— Pourquoi ils jouent pas sérieusement ?! C'est salaud de faire ça !

— Apparemment ils ne s'en rendent pas compte... Ce n'est pas la pire cause qu'ils aient fait, c'est déjà ça.

— Puisqu'ils peuvent faire pire que de jouer comme ça !?

— Oh oui...»

Les minutes passèrent... Au fond, le roux pensait que les membres du clan étaient juste un peu malade ou fatigués. Puis Taïga vit Aomine marquer sur son propre panier, pour que le troisième quart-temps se finisse en 33 partout et les espoirs naïfs du roux s'évaporèrent... Kagami n'était même plus totalement dans le match. Il trouvait juste ça dégueulasse et con. Vraiment con.

Et pourtant, dans le dernier quart-temps, les membres du clan se sont réveillés, ce qui cloua le bec à l'équipe adverse. Le match se finit avec 103/45. Les deux frères partirent presque immédiatement.

« Alors c'est de ça que tu parlais avant qu'on rentre dans le stade...

— Ouais... C'est-»

Un voix familière les coupa :

— Kagamicchi et Himurocchi ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! Vous êtes venus nous voir jouer ?

Le clan des miracles, ayant vu les deux frères, s'approchèrent d'eux.

« Bonjour Kagami-kun et Himuro-kun. Comment allez-vous ?

— Bonjour bien et toi Kuroko ? répondit Himuro

— Très bien merci.

— Et oui Kise on était venu voir votre match, continua Tatsuya.

— Les gars, en parlant du match, vous pouvez m'expliquer c'était quoi ça ?

— Le match ? C'est Aka-chin qui a eu l'idée du défi cette fois-ci.

— Ouais et c'était cool ! Pas vrai Kurokocchi ?

— Ça va. C'était surtout compliqué pour moi de passer aux bonnes personnes à chaque fois.

— Un moment tu m'as fait peur quand même Aominecchi ! J'ai cru que t'allais marqué au deuxième quart-temps quand on était déjà à 22.

— Ouais j'avais agi par automatisme. Au moins j'ai pu me rattraper donc ça va !

— J'ai eu peur moi aussi. Fait plus attention la prochaine fois.

— T'inquiètes Akashi !

— On peut m'expliquer, demanda le tigre.

— Bah en fait, on a essayé de faire à chaque fois le même chiffre partout ! Bon à part pour le dernier quart-temps puisqu'on veut quand même gagner. C'était cool ! Ah et Kurokocchi, lui, devait nous faire la passe dans un ordre précis !

— Mais c'est complètement con ! Pourquoi vous avez fait ça !?

— Bah pour s'amuser !

— Mais ça se fait pas pour l'équipe adverse ! continua Kagami juste après les dires du blond.

— Ils avaient qu'à être plus fort, se justifia Aomine

— Mais-

— Ce n'est pas interdit donc je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas le faire. On s'amuse à notre manière, c'est tout.

— Vous aimeriez qu'on joue comme ça face à vous ?» répondit Himuro à Akashi

Le clan se turent pendant quelques secondes.

« De toute façon, ça n'arrivera jamais Himurocchi.

— Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

— Bah on est les meilleurs.»

Kagami se sentait bouillonner. Ils pensent vraiment être meilleurs ? Alors qu'ils aillent faire un match contre une équipe de NBA ! Ils n'avaient qu'à venir aux States et ils verraient que des tonnes d'équipes les surpassaient largement !

« Bon... Sur ce, on y va.»

Les membres du clan partirent, la tête haute, toujours en parlant du match. Ce jour-là, Kagami avait envie de les claquer, eux et leur foutu air supérieur.

« Bon, on devrait y aller nous aussi Taïga.

— Ouais...»

Les deux frères partirent à leur tour. Le roux était plutôt énervé. Ses amis étaient extrêmement doués au basket. Mais ses amis étaient aussi d'énormes connards.


	12. Rumeurs

**_Hoooooooooowdyyyyyyyyy ! Juste avant ce "chapitre"/OS, je voulais faire une petite précision suite à la review de Shadow ! Déjà merci beaucoup ça me fait très plaisir ! Je sais pas si je devrais répondre aux reviews... Personnellement j'ai l'impression que ça gêne la lecture mais si tu veux que je réponde alors je le ferai !_**

**_Personnellement l'arc Teiko est un de mes préférés et je suis contente que tu aimes l'ambiance un peu plus sérieuse que j'ai voulu faire sur ces derniers chapitres/OS. J'ai eu un peu peur que ça fasse tâche mais j'ai l'impression que ça va !_**

**_Par contre, voilà la précision (sûrement inutile puisque t'as sûrement déjà compris mais on sait jamais...) , c'est que là on est pas dans la période Teiko de l'animé . Enfin si mais non. Là ils sont au lycée (Teiko du coup).Dans mon AU/Semi- AU (je ne sais pas la différence), il ne faut pas vraiment se référencer à l'histoire basique sur la période où la GM est au collège. Presque tout est différent. Donc voilà c'est tout !_**

**_[ Update : Merchiiiii beaucoup Misa2 (si c'est bien ça le pseudo...) de m'avoir prévenu ! Oui ça venait bien de mon côté, j'avais utilisé un correcteur juste avant d'envoyer le chapitre/OS et j'ai pas vérifié, je n'avais pas vu le bug... Normalement maintenant c'est bon ! Merchiiiii aussi de lire cette fic, je suis contente que tu l'aimes ! Ça me fait très plaisir !]_**

**_Bon, j'arrête de prendre de votre temps ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Ce jour-là, Yarushita, ou plutôt Amaya, comme celle-ci préférait qu'on l'appelle, était devant la porte des Momoï.

Ce jour-là, Satsuki s'était réveillé en retard. Mais pourtant, elle fit tout pour se faire belle. Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude, alors que ce n'était qu'un jour de cours.

Les minutes passèrent en finalement, Satsuki fut prête. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, quelques peu stressé mais en même temps, impatiente. La rose ne savait pas vraiment comment interpréter ses émotions, alors que ce n'était que pour une raison insignifiante. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle ressentait ça. Enfin si. Là ce n'était pas pareil. Ce n'était pas comme ces autres garçons. C'était elle.

Momoï inspira un bon coup, puis ouvrit la porte. Amaya l'attendait. Et quand la brune vit Satsuki, elle sourit.

« Salut Satsuki ! Ça va ?

— Oui et toi ? J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre... Je suis désolée, je me suis réveillée en retard aujourd'hui.

— Non c'est bon, t'inquiètes, la rassura la brune. Et puis, oui je vais bien.»

Après quelques cordialités, les deux jeunes filles partirent ensemble vers le lycée, main dans la main et en parlant de tout et de rien.

Mais quand le portail de Teiko fût passé, Satsuki se tût. La plupart des personnes les regardait, chuchotait à leur passage. Elle pouvait clairement entendre ce qu'on disait d'elle, enfin, d'eux.

« Hey, ce n'est pas Momoï là ?

— Mais si ! Maintenant elle traîne avec une des Yarushita.

— Ouah ça craint...»

Momoï baissa légèrement la tête... Un mélange de colère et de tristesse parcouru son corps. Mais elle ne pouvait pas réagir. Juste subir.

« Hey regarde ! Momoï avec une des jumelles Yarushita !

— Oui j'ai vu... La pauvre fille. Elle n'a tellement plus d'amis qu'elle est obligé de traîner avec Amaya.

— Ouais...»

Elle détestait qu'on parle comme ça des jumelles. Comme si juste puisqu'elles étaient "différentes", elles n'avaient pas le droit d'être acceptées. Juste à cause de leurs origines, de leurs tatouages, de leurs percings et de leurs styles vestimentaires. Comme si elles devaient changer pour faire parti de la communauté. Cette fichue communauté qui leur pourrissait la vie, autant à elle qu'aux jumelles.

« Regarde c'est Amaya Yarushita !

— Ah ouais. Et c'est qui l'autre ?

— Tu sais, Satsuki Momoï, celle qui fait parti du Clan des Miracles !

— Ah ouais je vois. J'ai entendu des rumeurs sur le fait qu'elles se soient embrasser dans les toilettes un jour !

— Sérieusement ? C'est dégueulasse...

— Grave.»

Momoï se crispa... Elle avait peur d'avoir bien entendu. Ses mains devinrent moites, elle n'osait même pas regarder ce qui avaient dit ça. L'angoisse l'envahit peu à peu. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent tous. Que tout le monde la regarde avec dégoût. Qu'elle devienne haï juste puisqu'elle aime une fille. Et pas un garçon...

Voyant sa copine tracassée, Amaya s'approcha d'elle et lui chuchota :

« Hey... Ça va aller ?

— Oui oui...

— T'es sûre ?» Demanda Amaya

Momoï inspira un bon coup, puis continua avec le sourire :

« T'inquiètes c'est bon !

— Mouais... Répondit la brune aux pointes roses, perplexe

— Tu ne me crois pas c'est ça ?

— Un peu.

— Tu sais quoi ? T'as raison, ça va pas. Mais bon, j'ai l'habitude de tous ça donc je fais avec...

— Malheureusement...»


	13. “Invitation” chez les Midorima

Shadow : Howdy! Vu que tu aimes que je répondes bah je vais le faire ! Déjà merchi pour ta review ! Personnellement, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est osé le Yuri. Après tout, comme tu l'as dit c'est juste deux filles ensemble. (Je suis vraiment mais VRAIMENT pas doué pour les réponses aux reviews j'me rends compte... Je suis pas vraiment doué en socialisation tout court...) Encore merchi pour la review ! Je suis contente que tu aimes !

**_Petite info aussi qui n'a rien à voir mais j'ai aussi posté cette fic sur Wattpad, pour l'instant je n'ai mis que deux chapitres mais il y en aura un chaque mercredi ! J'en profiterai aussi pour mettre les apparences de mes OCs si ça intéresse quelqu'un donc voilà !_**

**_Bref ! J'arrête de prendre votre temps ! Sur ce bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Midorima avait "invité" les membres du clan chez lui. C'est-à-dire, avait été envahi de force par ces brutes qui étaient apparus devant sa fenêtre à 5 heures du matin.

Bon, au moins, ils avaient l'objet chanceux des Cancers avec eux donc ils étaient excusés... Enfin, un peu près.

Et c'est ainsi que Shintaro se retrouva assis sur son objet chanceux, qui n'est autre qu'un pouf, en compagnie du clan des miracles. À 5 heures du matin. Les membres du clan avaient un décalage horaire ou c'est comment ? Non mais là quand même ! Même Midorima ne se levait pas à cette heure là ! Un dimanche surtout ! Un dimanche !

Mais bon, apparemment, la notion de sommeil était inconnue pour eux... Malheureusement.

« Que faites-vous chez moi ?»

Un silence s'en suivit.

« J'attends une réponse. Nanodayo.»

Un nouveau silence... Les autres membres du clan se regardaient les uns les autres, semblant chercher une excuse. Midorima soupira puis Kise prit la parole.

« On s'est dit que ce serait cool de faire la réunion chez toi aujourd'hui !

— Ouaip, confirma le basané

— Et pourquoi à 5 heures ? »

Nouveau blanc... Et Midorima soupira encore une fois.

« Bah en fait, je n'arrivais pas trop à dormir donc j'ai envoyé un message à tout le monde. Et Akashi a répondu du coup j'suis allé chez lui. Après on s'est dit que vu qu'on était réveillé on pourrait faire une réu' donc on est allé voir le géant et il est venu avec nous, après on est allé chez Satsu et après Kise et Tetsu. Et au final on est venu chez toi» raconta Aomine juste avant qu'un nouveau blanc s'installe.

Midorima était... Perplexe. Et en même temps que très peu étonné. Ce n'était pas comme si ils ne lui avaient jamais fait le coup après tout...

Mais bon, après un énième soupir du vert, les membres du clan décidèrent d'enfin faire cette foutue réunion, histoire de ne pas s'être réveillé pour rien. Ils parlèrent donc de leur semaine, de leurs problèmes, de leur expérience avec la "Zone" et en complément, Momoï leur raconta les infos supplémentaires qu'elle avait eu. Une réunion plutôt normale, même si les membres étaient LÉGÈREMENT fatigués.

Finalement, après une bonne demi-heure, la réunion se termina.

Les autres membres du clan, n'ayant pas trop envie de partir, décidèrent d'examiner la chambre du vert. C'est-à-dire, foutre le bordel. Que ce soit Kise qui cherchait une lime à ongle, Murasakibara, des trucs à manger, Aomine, des revues cochonnes et même Kuroko et Akashi qui avaient fini par s'endormir sur le lit du vert.

Ne plus jamais les laisser entrer... Plus jamais.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître une petite fille aux cheveux noirs.

« Grand frère ? Pourquoi tu fais beaucoup de bruit ? Il se passe quelque chose ?»

La jeune fille rentra aussitôt, ne laissant même pas le temps au vert de répondre. Elle observa les lieux dans le silence, puis s'exclama :

— C'est qui eux ?

— Des... Amis nanodayo. Qu'est-ce que tu fais réveillée à cette heure là ? Va te coucher ! Nanodayo !

— J'ai pas envie ! Et puis je veux rester avec toi et tes amis !

— Non.

— S'il-te-plaît ?

— Non c'est non. Nanodayo.

— Bah je vais dire à maman que t'as ramené des gens alors qu'elle t'a même pas dit oui ! Et que en plus t'as mis toute ta chambre en désordre ! Et maman va te crier dessus ! s'écria la petite fille en commençant à partir.

— Haru, non !

La jeune fille se contenta de tirer la langue à son grand frère et s'en alla.

« C'était ta petite sœur non ? demanda le géant

— Oui, nanodayo... Bon, vous me donnez un coup de main ?

— Pourquoi ? Tu veux faire quoi Midorimacchi ?

— Il faut ranger la chambre et vous cacher. Si ma mère vous voit je suis mort. Et-

— Et bla bla bla règle n6 ! Bon, on commence par quoi ?» questionna le basané.

Les miraculeux rangèrent la chambre aussi vite et proprement qu'ils purent. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des bruits de pas se rapprocher de plus en plus...

« Cachez vous ! »

Kuroko se mit en dessous du lit, car c'était le seul qui pouvait passer inaperçu si la mère et/ou la soeur du vert se mettait à chercher et les autres durent descendre le plus vite possible par la fenêtre.

Après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit plutôt bruyamment, laissant apparaître la jeune fille, suivit de sa mère.

« T'as vu Maman ! Shin-chan fait que des bêtises !

— De quoi tu parles ? » questionna la mère.

Quand la petite soeur examina la chambre, elle fut choqué. Tout était nickel, ou presque. Midorima, lui, était en train de se diriger vers son lit, quand il remarqua Haru et Nori, sa mère.

La petite cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

« Mais mais... Il y avait plein de gens tout à l'heure ! Shintaro m'a même dit qu'ils étaient amis ! s'exclama Haru

— Shintaro, tu as ramené des gens ici ?

— Non, répondit le vert à sa mère.

— Il ment ! Il y avait des gens ! Et en plus, tout était en bazar !

— Haru, tu dois sûrement être fatiguée. Va te recoucher.

— Mais maman... Je les ai vu !

— On parlera de ça plus tard. »

Nori traîna sa fille hors de la chambre du grand frère. La mère souhaita un bon sommeil à son fils puis s'en alla à son tour. Quelques minutes plus tard, Midorima s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Il regarda dehors mais personne. Puis Shintaro ferma la fenêtre. Les membres du clan étaient sûrement partis.

Quelques secondes après, il reçu un message d'Aomine, affirmant l'hypothèse du vert.

**Aomine**

_Hey le binoclard, nous on s'est cassé, on veut pas avoir encore plus de problèmes tu vois. Donc à demain !_

Le dit "binoclard" soupira et, ne préférant pas répondre, alla s'allonger tranquillement dans son lit. Pour une fois, il reprit sommeil rapidement.

« Hum... Midorima-kun ? Je peux sortir maintenant ?»

Silence...

« Midorima-kun ? Tu es là ? J'aimerai sortir d'en dessous du lit.»

Encore un silence... Puis un soupir.

« Il m'ont encore oublié...»


	14. Entre filles

Shadow :

Howdy ! C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de Yuri sur FF. net, ou en tout cas dans le fandom de Kuroko No Basket. Après tout, il y a pas beaucoup de filles aussi...

Personnellement je voyais pas vraiment le côté tsundere de Midorima dans ce chapitre. Mais bon, j'aime beaucoup son caractère donc c'est bon !

Merchiiiii beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture !

* * *

**/ / / Période du Collège / / /**

Les cours étaient maintenant fini et les deux sœurs Yarushita se trouvaient dans la chambre de la fausse blonde.

Alors que les jumelles étaient tranquillement allongées sur un lit, Cho s'exprima :

— Sinon, comment ça va toi ?

— Mouais... Plutôt bien. Et toi ? Demanda à son tour Amaya

— Pareil.

Un blanc s'installa. Mais pas ce genre de blanc gênant, non. Un blanc plutôt apaisant, sans aucunes anxiétés ou autres pensées néfastes.

Et pourtant Amaya brisa ce silence.

« Tu sais, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne se rend pas vraiment compte de mes sentiments pour elle.

— Tu parles de qui ? Satsuki ?

— Ouais... Ça fait longtemps qu'on est potes. Mais, ça n'évolue pas vraiment entre nous deux. Enfin, pas comme je l'espère...

— Oh... Je vois. Et tu ne veux rien tenté ? questionna à nouveau la décolorée

— Je ne veux pas briser notre amitié bêtement. Elle compte vraiment beaucoup pour moi. Et puis j'ai l'impression que... Enfin, qu'elle est homophobe.

— Sérieusement ?

— Ce ne sont que des suppositions mais c'est probable. Elle m'a déjà dit en face qu'elle trouvait ça vraiment bizarre. À la limite du contre nature. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle déteste les homosexuels.

— Je vois...»

Cho marqua une petite pause puis reprit.

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas vraiment de très bons conseils mais je pense que tu devrais en parler avec elle, mettre les choses au clair quoi. Et même peut-être lui dire que tu es lesbienne. De toute façon, elle le saura bien un jour non ?

— Mouais, je ne sais pas. J'ai un peu peur quand même.

— Écoute, de toute façon, si elle ne t'aime pas comme tu es, pour moi c'est qu'elle n'est pas faite pour toi. Après bien-sûr, prend tout ton temps. Et puis, je ne t'oblige pas à faire ce que je t'ai dit, c'était juste une proposition. C'est toi qui vois.

— Je vais y réfléchir... Merci de tes conseils en tout cas.

— C'est normal en tant que grande sœur.

— On est jumelles, j'te rappelle.

— Ce n'est qu'un détail !»

Les deux sœurs rigolèrent un peu, puis la brune au pointe roses redémarra le sujet d'origine.

« Et toi sinon ? Côté amour, comment ça se passe ?

— Il y a toujours ce garçon qui m'intéresse.

— Kuroko Tetsuya c'est ça ? Tenta Amaya

— Non pas lui ! Bon lui aussi m'intéresse mais ce n'est pas pareil. Je te parle de Seijuro. Enfin Akashi Seijuro quoi.

— Oh oui je vois de qui tu parles. Tout le monde le connait après tout au collège.

— Pratiquement tout le monde le connait en général. Si tu savais la galère que c'est quand on sort dehors ! Il dit bonjour à quelqu'un pratiquement toutes les 5 minutes !

— Ah ouais quand même... Et tu penses que ça va marcher entre vous ?

— Je ne sais pas... Mais en tout cas, je l'intéresse ça s'est sûr. Et c'est réciproque. Mais j'sais pas, genre, j'ai l'impression qu'il dégage quelque chose de différent tu vois ?

— C'est l'amour !

— Euh... J'crois pas, non.

— Arrête de nier ! Je suis sûre que tu es folle de lui !

— Mais n'importe quoi !»

Puis elles commencèrent à se chamailler gentiment. La bonne humeur régnait dans la pièce, comme si elles étaient seules au monde, et que rien ne pouvait les séparer.

C'était leur sorte de pouvoir à ces deux jumelles. Toujours être là l'une pour l'autre.


	15. Tableau

Shadow : Howdy ! Contente que cet OS/Chapitre t'as plu ! C'est vrai que c'est plutôt fascinant de voir à quel point certains jumeaux peuvent communiquer entre eux si facilement. Par contre pour Akashi, comment ça c'est un "courant d'air" ? Je n'ai pas compris...

Bref ! Sinon merci de ta review et bonne lecture

* * *

**/ / / Période du collège / / /**

« Bon, Aomine-san , au tableau.»

L'information prit un peu de temps à arriver au cerveau du métisse.

« Moi ?

— Oui Aomine-san. Allez, venez faire l'exercice.

— Euh, ok...»

On voyait clairement la panique dans les yeux du basané. Aomine venait à peine de se réveiller et savait qu'il était en maths seulement grâce à la tonne de chiffre inscrit sur le tableau.

Et c'était cette... "Chose" que Daiki devait déchiffrer, enfin résoudre.

Mais bon, c'était Aomine. Et bien-sûr, il ne comprenait pas un mot de qui était écrit.

Il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il était sensé faire ici mais bon...

« Hum... Je dois faire quoi ?

— Résoudre le problème voyons. Aomine-san, avez-vous écouter le cours au moins ?

— Bah oui !

— Alors faite l'exercice.

— Oui oui c'est bon...»

Bon... Faut le dire, Aomine était vraiment dans la merde.

Enfin ça s'était sans compter cette fameuse règle nº6 qui obligeait les autres membres du clan à l'aider !

Alors discrètement (ou pas), Aomine fit le signe 2 avec sa main, de sortes à ce que tout les membres du clans le voient.

« Bon, Aomine-san, vous commencez ?

— Oui, hum... Je réfléchis attendez. »

Après quelques secondes, Akashi, qui était assis juste à côté du tableau, fit le signe 3 de la main. Enfin une réponse !

Le roux fit semblant de faire tomber un de ses stylos et en le ramassant, écrivit une partie de la réponse sur le sol.

Suite à ça, Aomine commença à écrire sous le regard de Makoto-Sensei.

Mais bon, Akashi n'avait pas pu tout écrire alors l'As de Teiko se retrouva vite dans l'impasse.

Il jetait quelques coups d'oeil en passant vers le fond, où se trouvait Kuroko et Kise.

Bon, Aomine n'attendait pas grand chose du dernier...

Et pourtant, celui-ci leva son carnet pour aider le bleu.

Daiki lit donc dans sa tête le message du blond :

**_J'ai rien suivi au cours alors débrouille toi Aominecchi ! Bonne chance !_**

Comment il avait pu croire, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que Kise aurait pu l'aider ?

Sûrement la fatigue... Ouais, ça devait être ça.

Donc, au final, retour à la case départ.

Mais bon, l'intervention VRAIMENT TRÈS UTILE de Kise avait au moins donné une idée à l'ombre de Teiko.

Et ce fût à son tour de lever son carnet avec écrit, cette fois-ci, la réponse à l'exercice.

Donc Kuroko resta les bras levés pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, le temps que Aomine, premièrement, le remarque, puis qu'il copie.

Le professeur qui de son côté, n'avait pas remarqué le magnifique Drapeau-Kuroko, fut stupéfait par la performance, totalement, mais vraiment totalement sans aide, de Aomine.

« Très bien Aomine-san ! Félicitations ! Hum, pouvez-vous nous expliquer votre procédure ? »

L'information a, encore une fois, prit un petit moment à arriver au cerveau du basané.

Certes, il avait écrit la bonne réponse, mais il avait totalement rien compris à ce qu'il écrivait !

« Hum... Oui oui.»

Alors encore une fois, Aomine fit le signe 2 de la main.

Et c'est reparti ! Youhou...


	16. Détective Murasakibara

Shadow : Howdy ! Oui je crois voir de quoi tu parles ! C'est pas dans Replace Plus par hasard ? (Ça se trouve pas du tout mais ça me fait beaucoup penser à un moment où pratiquement toute la gdm est à la recherche d'Akashi.) Sinon, contente que le chapitre t'as plu ! Et bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce mois de Mai aux allures calme ne l'était pas autant qu'on le croyait. Surtout quand l'heure de la fin des entraînements arrivait.

En effet, depuis quelques semaines, une disparition avait lieu...

À chaque fois que Murasakibara se rendait dans les vestiaires pour se changer et repartir, un de ses snacks qu'il gardait précieusement dans son sac se volatilisait.

Atsushi pouvait chercher autant qu'il voulait, demander à toutes les personnes qui était passé dans les vestiaires mais rien.

Donc, il en conclut qu'il avait sûrement déjà mangé le snack disparu.

Sauf que plus les jours passaient, plus nombreux étaient les snacks qu'il ne retrouvait plus.

Alors Murasakibara décida de mener sa petite enquête.

Au fil du temps, vers fin Mai, la liste des suspects étaient de plus en plus courte.

Ce n'était pas dû aux nombreuses tentatives de piéger le coupable, comme un appareil photo qui était sensé repérer le vil criminel en pleine acte. Appareil photo qui s'est juste retrouver écrasé par terre à cause d'une bagarre entre Kise et Aomine.

Ou encore la file de snack qu'il avait disposé par terre pour attirer le voleur et l'emprisonner dans un placard. File que Murasakibara avait fini par manger lui même car il avait oublié que c'était lui qui les avait posé.

Ou pour finir le long interrogatoire qu'il imposa à tout les membres du club. Long interrogatoire composé de maintes questions, c'est-à-dire : « Hey, c'est toi qui à volé mes snacks ? » et si l'interlocuteur répondait négativement : « T'es sûr ? Ah ok. » .

La liste s'était surtout écourtée car plusieurs de ses précieux avaient disparu alors qu'il était au Maji Burger avec le clan des miracles. Donc que SEUL eux pouvait être responsable. Atsushi en était sûr.

Donc, il décida de prendre une initiative.

Lundi après midi, pendant la réunion hebdomadaire du clan, ou tout le monde était assis dans la salle qu'ils avaient réservé pour cette cause, le géant se mit debout et s'exclama :

« Je sais qu'il y a un voleur ici !

—De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Aomine

— Depuis presque un mois, mes snacks disparaissent de mon sac ! Et je sais que c'est l'un de vous qui me les vole !

—T'es sûr que c'est pas toi qui les a mangé ? Nanodayo.

— Oui j'en suis sûr ! Donc ! Que le coupable se montre !»

Un blanc s'en suivit.

« Personnellement, je n'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire. Nanodayo.

— Moi non plus Murasakibaracchi!

— Idem, suivit le basané

— Peut-être que tu les as perdu, non ? Supposa la rose.

— Si je les avais perdu, je les aurais retrouvé.» répondit Mukkun

Un blanc général s'installa.

« Vous êtes sûr que c'est pas vous ?»

Un «Oui.» collectif conclut le débat. Murasakibara avait confiance en ses amis. Alors si ils disaient que ce n'étaient pas eux, c'est que c'était vrai. Et puis la règle nº2 interdisait les mensonges entre les membres du clan. Donc aucuns soucis à se faire.

De toute façon, le voleur avait aussi potentiellement déjà mangé les snacks.

Les membres du clan commencèrent alors leur réunion normalement, juste après l'arrivé d'Akashi, qui avait des choses à faire avant de venir.

Finalement, après tout ce mois de recherche, Atsushi abandonna, trouvant cette enquête trop chiante. Il ferra juste plus attention. BEAUCOUP plus attention.

* * *

Le mois de Mai était maintenant fini et le fameux voleur de snacks avait disparu. Enfin, volait de moins en moins souvent.

L'entraînement venait de se terminer et Murasakibara était de corvée de nettoyage avec d'autres membres du club. Après avoir fini, il se dirigea vers les vestiaires et y entra. Là-bas, le géant vu Aomine fouiller dans le sac du violet.

« Tu fais quoi Mine-chin ?»

Le concerné se tourna vers son interlocuteur, les mains pleines de sachets de snacks vides et avec des miettes sur le visage.

« Euuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh...»

_— To be Continued_ —


	17. Nuit noir

Shadow : Howdy ! Ah bah je m'étais pas trompé du coup !

C'est vrai qu'Aomine est mal pour avoir mangé les snacks de Murasakibara et en plus menti ! Mais par contre, je ne pense pas que Akashi serait celui qui tuera Aomine pour ça (Ce serait plutôt Midorima) car, en vrai, il ne respecte pas beaucoup cette règle sur le mensonge lui aussi.

Merchi pour ta review et bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Hoooooooooowdyyyyyyyyyyy ! Petite aparté, ce chapitre/OS est un peu différent des autres. Déjà, la narration est à la deuxième personne et en plus de ça, le personnage concerné ne sera pas dévoilê ! Ce sera à vous de le deviner ! (Peut-être que je le dirai au prochain chapitre/OS, ça dépendra.)_**

**_Aussi, cette fic sera reclassée en T à cause des thèmes qui pourront être (et seront sûrement) abordés. Certaines insultes seront aussi censurées._**

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_**

* * *

/ Période du collège /

Là, ça doit bien faire 10 bonnes minutes que t'es là, comme un c*n, à regarder ton plafond. Tu sais pas vraiment ce que tu fous. T'as juste envie de dormir, mais t'as pas sommeil. De toute façon, si par chance, t'arrives à t'endormir, ce sera pour te réveiller quelques minutes plus tard. Aller, quelques heures peut-être.

Mais bon, tu t'en fous un peu. Tu t'en fous de tout ces derniers temps. T'as plus envie de manger, d'aller en cours, de voir des gens et même de faire du basket. C'est comme si tout ce que t'aimais te tournait le dos. Enfin, c'est plutôt l'inverse. C'est toi qui tournes le dos à tout.

T'as l'impression que t'es pas comme d'habitude. Tu sais pas vraiment ce qui t'arrives, t'as pas trop envie de savoir après tout.

Mais en même temps, t'aimerais bien un peu de soutien.

Ouais, t'aimerais. Aimer. C'est quelque chose que tu ne comprends plus trop ces derniers temps. T'es plongé dans une routine sans fin :

Tu te lèves, te prépares, tu vas en cours, tu rentres et tu t'allonges sur ton lit jusqu'à ce que ta mère t'appelle pour manger. T'es un peu forcé de venir, sinon tu le ferais pas. Pourtant t'as un bon appétit de base. Mais bon, les choses changent.

Tu fermes les yeux en espérant pouvoir t'endormir enfin. T'en as un peu marre de rester là à regarder ton plafond et à penser. Tu veux dormir. La maison est encore calme, alors tu veux en profiter un maximum.

Plus là t'entends des voies. De plus en plus fortes. P*tain. Ça recommence. Encore.

Tu te lèves et tu vas prendre ton casque, au fur et à mesure que les cris augmentent. T'es fatigué de tout ça. Tous les soirs depuis que t'es gosse, tes parents se disputent. En quatorze ans, ils trouvent toujours de quoi se gueuler dessus.

T'en as marre. T'as aussi envie de pleurer dès fois. Tu te dis que c'est un peu de ta faute tout ça. Peut-être que si t'étais pas né, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Enfin ça, tu le sauras jamais.

Tu mets le son à fond. Tant pis si tu deviens sourd après. T'as juste plus envie de les entendre. Surtout que à ce que t'as pu écouter, ils ont commencé à parler de toi.

Tu sors quand même de ta chambre et te dirige vers la salle de bain. T'écoutes à peine la musique que t'as mis. Tu t'en fous un peu et de toute façon c'est de l'anglais donc t'y comprends que dalle.

En regardant dans un des tiroirs, tu trouves ce qui tu cherchais. Des somnifères. Ce sont ceux de ta mère mais bon. Tu t'en bats un peu les coui*les.

Deux feront l'affaire. Tu sais que c'est dangereux mais tu t'en bats les coui*les de ça aussi. Au pire, si il tu te réveilles jamais, ça changera pas grand chose.

Tu retournes dans ta chambre en retirant ton casque. Le son commençait vraiment à te niq*er les oreilles. T'entends encore tes parents gueuler et un bruit de verre qui se casse. P*tain. T'en as vraiment marre de tout ça. T'en as peur aussi. Mais ça tu le caches. Personne n'a besoin de savoir ce que tu penses. Tout le monde s'en fout de ce que tu penses.

Tu t'allonges sur ton lit et ferme les yeux. Tu sens que tu vas bientôt t'endormir. Mais là, t'entends une notification de ton téléphone. Un message de Akashi. Un gars t'aimes pas. Un des premiers qui s'est incrusté dans le clan. Dans ton clan, qui était d'ordinaire réservé qu'à tes deux meilleurs amis et toi. C'est aussi de sa faute à ce fils de riche tout ça. Tout ce que t'arrives. Même si toi-même, tu sais pas vraiment ce qui t'arrives.

Tu vas quand même sur le message, histoire de lui laisser un vu.

**Akashi**

_Salut. Je sais qu'on est pas vraiment amis toi et moi mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne vas pas vraiment bien ces derniers temps, sûrement à cause de problèmes personnels. Alors si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je peux peut-être aider._

Bien-sûr ! Comme si t'allais lui dire quoi que ce soit à Akashi et sa p*tain d'hypocrisie.

T'en as rien à foutre du fait qu'il veut t'aider. T'aimerais de l'aide, mais même quand elle arrive, tu l'acceptes jamais. T'es juste un gros c*n. C'est ça que t'es. Et il n'y a rien d'autre à savoir.

Et là, le noir.


	18. !\ Annonce !\

**Hoooooooooowdyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !**

**Juste une petite annonce qui est quand même importante :**

**J'arrête cette fic pour une durée indéterminée.** **Peut être que ce sera pour toujours, peut-être pas.**

**Concernant la vrai fic du Clan des miracles, je ne sais pas si elle sortira. Peut-être un jour, qui sait ?**

**Mais en tout cas, je préférais avoir fini la fic d'abord avant de la poster. Donc si elle sort, ça prendra sûrement un peu(beaucoup) de temps.**

**J'espère en tout cas que ce livre vous a plu !**

**Encore une dernière info : Le personnage du dernier OC est Aomine ! (Et non pas Haizaki même si c'était une très bonne supposition Shadow !)**

**Bref, sur ce... À plus !**


End file.
